Jess's Life on Kinkow
by GryffindorLover1597
Summary: Jess Donavan is Brady and Boomer's best friend since kindergarten and Brady's girlfriend for six months. When the boys find out their kings of Kinkow, they insisted that she go with them. Follow Jess's life on the island as she joins the boys on their adventures ruling the tropical island of Kinkow. Brady/OC rated T just in case.
1. Return of the Kings Part 1

**Hello everyone! So this is a Brady/OC story. I'm telling you right now, I don't have a problem with Brady/Mikayla, I just thought it would be nice to see something different. So if anyone has any negative comments on my choice of pairing, then you can read somewhere else because I don't appreciate extreme negative criticism. And I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch, but I'm being honest.**

**So, anyway, I don't own Pair of Kings, but Jess Donavan is a character of my imagination, so I own her.**

* * *

"Personally, I think we look identical," Brady Parker, my best friend since kindergarten and boyfriend of six months, said to some girls in gym class. His twin brother, my other best friend, Boomer, was standing right next to him. I, Jessica "Jess" Donavan for those of you who didn't know, was standing not far away. "But you're not the first to doubt that Boomer and I are twins."

"I understand why," Boomer said. "I'm so much better-looking."

"The reality is our mom was black and our dad was white. But since that's no enough for you, behold our twin powers. Boomer, think of a number."

Boomer thought of a number. "I have a number."

"I will now guess the number in my twin brother's head." Brady placed a hand on Boomer's head. "Oh, yes. It's 7."

"Nope. 133." The girls walked away, unimpressed.

Brady turned to Boomer. "Dude, we always do 7."

"Those girls look smart. I had to go triple digits."

I chuckled as I walked over to them. "Trying to impress girls again, boys?"

"Trying? Yes. Impressing? No," Boomer said.

I looked over at Brady. "Were you trying to impress any girls, Brady?"

"No, no, no," he said. He stammered his words and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're just digging yourself into a deeper hole, hun," I winked at him.

"Hey, guys, listen up," the gym teacher said when he came out of his office. "It's a blizzard out there, and you know what that means."

"Dodgeball?" Brady asked in a high pitched voice.

"My face still hurts from the last time we played," Boomer said. I cringed, remembering that game perfectly.

"Mathletes are mean."

"And since the field is covered in snow, you get to play against the varsity football team," the teacher explained. He threw balls to Boomer and Brady.

I looked at the football players and then to my right, seeing the two balls bouncing, but no Brady and Boomer in sight.

* * *

"Look, there is no shame in running," Boomer explained to Brady in the locker room, which I managed to sneak myself in.

"Nope," Brady said. "But I'm not proud of the hiding and the crying."

"Hey, fellas," a boy said, making his way over to us.

"Hide," Brady said.

"Cry," said Boomer. Brady pulled me over to Boomer's locker and used me as a human shield as Rondo, Brady and Boomer's bully, walked over. What a wonderful boyfriend.

"Rondo," Brady said. "Buddy. What brings you by?" Rondo hit the locker next to him and I cringed.

"Anger Management got out early, so I figured I'd get your daily pounding in before lunch."

"Well, that's good because Carlos is giving us a beat-down at 2," Boomer said. Then he nervously laughed.

I bit my lip as Rondo hung Brady and Boomer on the lockers by their hoods and pulled down Brady's pants.

"Whoa," he said. Brady gestured to Boomer. "He was the one being mouthy."

"You know, I might be mean—" Rondo pulled down Boomer's pants. "But I'm fair. Toodles." Then Rondo left.

"Are you wearing my boxers?" Brady asked the struggling Boomer. "Dude, I told you to stop wearing my clothes."

"Note you're wearing my boxers," Boomer said.

"That's because all of mine were dirty."

"Eww," Boomer and I said at the same time.

Boomer turned to me. "This is what you have for a boyfriend."

"And I have the two of you for best friends," I retorted back.

"Jess, you mind helping us down?" Brady asked. I was about to, but I stopped when Rondo came running down the hall.

"You guys better run," he said.

"Oh, yeah," Brady said. "Oh, yeah. Very funny, Rondo."

I looked as two guys blew horns and this very muscular guy came in.

"Run!" Brady said. They attempted to run, but they were, obviously, failing.

I shook my head. "You guys are still stuck to the lockers!"

"Brady? Boomer?" the guy said.

Brady looked at his attire. "Aladdin?" I smacked him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry," Boomer said. "He says stupid things when he's nervous."

"We're not going to harm you," the guy said. "We come from the Great Island of Kinkow. We're here to bring you home." Then he and the two other guys dressed similar to him kneeled. "My Kings."

"Man, even the drama kids are beating us up now," Brady said.

"You know, as much as I would enjoy seeing Brady in his underwear," I said. "You two are in each other's boxers in front of a total stranger and you're still hanging from the lockers."

"Right," Boomer said.

"Jessie, could you be a loving girlfriend and get us down?" Brady asked sweetly.

I nodded and with the help of the stranger, we got the boys down.

* * *

After skipping the rest of the day, we returned to Brady and Boomer's apartment, which was only a floor above mine.

Brady quietly closed his bedroom door. I was sitting on Brady's bed. Boomer and Brady's bedroom was quite messy, but I've grown used to it for years.

"Don't you think that it's odd that we grew up in this tiny apartment and nobody told us that we were kings of our own island?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter when you win the lottery as long as you win it," Boomer said, grabbing his shirts from the closet. He was decked out in summer clothes and he was wearing sunglasses. "Let's roll." He went over to his bed and put his shirts in his suitcase.

"Boomer, slow down, man. We need to think this through." He picked up a picture of his parents from the nightstand in between his bed and Boomer's. "You know, I know Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill always said that Mom and Dad were great people, but king and queen of a country?"

"Not a country. A tropical island," Boomer corrected. I rolled my eyes. "This is our chance to follow in their footsteps, wearing flip-flops."

"Wait a sec." Brady stood up from his place on his bed. "What about our dream of selling peanuts at Wrigley Field?"

"With our grades, never would have happened."

"What is that smell?" I asked, smelling coconut stench.

"Sunblock," Boomer said. "Essence de Coconut. When pineapple just isn't enough."

"But what about Jess?" Brady asked. "Are we really going to leave our best friend/girlfriend behind?"

I stood up. "I'm not going to get in your way of ruling an island that was your parents'. You know I won't."

"But I'm not leaving my girlfriend behind." Brady took my hand in his and laced our fingers together.

"You two mind being mushy somewhere else?" Boomer said. I shot him a look. "But Brady's got a point. You've been our best friend since kindergarten. And as kings, I'm sure we can take you with us."

I smiled. "Thanks, guys. But how am I going to pack my stuff in time?"

"That's easy," Brady said. He went under his bed and pulled out a suitcase, a duffle, and my backpack. "All of your important stuff is already here. We just packed it away."

I hugged them. "You two are the best." I put on my backpack and grabbed the suitcase and duffle.

"We might want to change first." Brady motioned to our clothes. "We're not really dressed for tropical island weather."

"Good point." I grabbed a pair of capris, a tank top, a halter top, and my converse and changed in the bathroom.

"Ready," I said, coming back into the bedroom. I quickly pulled my brown hair into a ponytail.

We grabbed our bags and went to the living room; only the boys got stuck in the doorway with all of their things.

"Get out of the way, Boomer," Brady grunted. I sighed and pushed them, knocking them and their things to the floor.

"Now you're sure the island is safe for them, right?" Nancy asked the guy, whose name I found out was Mason.

"Our doorways are much wider. And we spend the last decade restoring peace. It's as you remembered when you were there for your sister's wedding."

"We have one condition to make," Boomer said.

"Which is?" Mason asked.

"If we go with you, Jess goes with us," Brady said, putting his arm around me. "We're not leaving her behind."

"I suppose that is all right."

"All right, let's do this!" Brady said, heading to the door with Boomer, only stopping when they saw the two guards. "Okay."

"Uh, before we go, I want to remind you that with your parents' passing went the knowledge of which one of you was born first," Mason said.

Here we go again. Brady said he was born first, but Boomer disagreed of course.

"So you will rule the kingdom together."

"I mean, that's fine," Brady said. "You know, we're twins. We have the same mind."

"You know it," Boomer said. Then they failed at a handshake. Now they were just slapping each other.

"Ahem-hem-hem-hem!" Nancy said, breaking up their fight. "We sure are gonna miss you two, right?"

"Wait, you guys aren't coming?" Brady asked.

"No, baby. This is your journey. Our job was just preparing you for this day." Boomer drew a mustache on one of the guard's faces.

"No matter what you do, they don't move," Boomer said.

"I did not say we did a good job." Nancy glanced at Bill. "Don't you guys worry, you know? You're in good hands, and plus your parents loved that island. So don't break it." She said that last part threateningly.

"So if you aren't coming, who's gonna to tell us what to do and stuff?" Boomer asked. He looked at Mason. "You?"

"You're the kings," Mason said. "Nobody tells you what to do."

Brady turned to Boomer and held up his arm. "Look. Goosebumps. Let's go."

Bill got up from his seat. "Wait. Aren't you forgetting something?" He held out his arms, waiting for a hug.

"Uncle Bill," Brady said, going to give his uncle a hug, only Bill put a bag of trash between them.

"Trash day. You ain't the kings around here."

"Really?"

"Ah, come on." They hugged.

"Love you."

"Love you." He held up the trash bag again. "Seriously, it's on your way out. Go on."

Brady took the bag of trash and I hugged Nancy.

"I promise to try to keep them out of trouble," I told her.

"I know you will, Jess. They couldn't ask for a better best friend, or girlfriend, than you."

"Thanks, Nancy."

I pulled away from her and left the apartment with the boys.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your mom and dad?" Boomer asked.

I looked at him. "They hate you two. If they found out that I'm going to live with you two on an island they had no idea existed, they would flip out." Then I got an idea.

"That's your idea face," Brady noticed. "What're you thinking?"

"Nothing that really concerns you. I'll meet you by the trash chute."

I walked to my floor and to my apartment. I unlocked the door and stuck my head inside.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to live with Brady and Boomer on an island called Kinkow!" I called. "Don't wait up!"

I quickly closed the door as I heard, "Jessica!" I laughed as I walked to the trash chute.

* * *

It turns out the only way to get to Kinkow was by hot air balloon, which was pretty cool in my opinion.

"This balloon ride's pretty cool, Mason," Brady said, his right arm around my waist. "You know, you even make going to the bathroom fun again."

"I still got high score—three seagulls and a cruise ship," Boomer said. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Not that you haven't thought this through, but why not take a boat or a plane to the island?" Brady asked.

"Oh, getting to Kinkow can be tricky," Mason said. "You have to follow the wind currents."

"Pfft. What, the Bicep Brigade didn't think about following a map?" I rolled my eyes. Mason gave him a look. "I'll be quiet." Brady and I looked to our right and saw Boomer munching on something. "Dude, are those Cheez Fingerz?"

"No," Boomer said.

"We're about to land on a tropical island full of tropical fruit, and you'd rather have a bag of chemicals?"

"Since when is artificial cheese food number 14 a chemical?"

"That's a good point. Cheez me." Then they started fighting over the snack.

"Your Majesties, the Great Island of Kinkow," Mason said, pointing below us. The island was beautiful.

"Why is one side so light and the other so dark?" I asked.

"There has been a power struggle on the island for centuries," Mason explained. "Periods of war, disaster, and supernatural forces have ravished our kingdom."

"I didn't see any of that in the brochure you were selling Aunt Nancy," Brady said. Then he looked at me. "And I wouldn't have let you come." I rolled my eyes.

"Fortunately, we are at peace right now. But for your own safety, stay away from the dark side."

"Then why are we landing there?" Boomer asked.

"Because I've been distracted talking to you three. Hold on." I grabbed onto the basket as Mason landed the balloon in the jungle.

"Uh, Mason, can we move a little faster to the more sunny, less 'we're gonna die' side of the island?" Brady asked nervously.

"We're almost to the castle," Mason said. "You got nothing to worry about." Then we heard loud buzzing. "Except that."

"What is it?" Boomer asked. "I can't see anything."

"It's a Waka Waka."

"A Whata Whata?"

"It's kind of like a mosquito—a 60-pound mosquito."

"Again, not in the brochure," Brady said, grabbing onto my hand.

"Admittedly, their attacks are quite rare. They're only agitated by coconut sunblock and cheese."

We looked at Boomer, who was eating Cheez Fingerz again.

"Don't judge me," he said. That's when we saw the huge bug.

"If you don't move, there's a chance it won't hurt you," Mason explained.

"Good to know," Brady said. That's when he and Boomer screamed and ran away with the bug following them. Eventually they came back.

"Why aren't you running?" Brady asked Mason.

"He's too scared to run," Boomer said. "Leave him and grab Jess!" Brady grabbed my wrist and crouched in front of me behind a bush. We saw Mason fight the bug with his bare hands and it took off.

"Wow, Mason," Boomer said when we came out of our hiding spot. "That was incredible. You're like some tropical ninja."

"You know, we took karate class once," Brady said. I remembered that and I remembered how terrible they were too.

"For all we know, the last two years have been a dream."

"There was a time I was much like you two—smaller, uncoordinated, jacked-up hair," Mason said, pointing to Boomer's hair. "But a wise man told me once that the first step towards greatness was believing in yourself. You know who that man was?"

"Santa," Brady said with a smile.

"No. Your father."

"Wait," Boomer said. "You knew our father?"

"We were very close. He taught me everything I know." Then Mason kept on walking.

"You know, I was gonna guess Santa, too," Boomer said to Brady. I rolled my eyes as they talked about their twin mind thing as we kept walking.

* * *

A short while later, we walked through the gates of the castle after spotting a zebra roaming free, which was one of their superstitions. Leis were put around our necks and people bowed to Brady and Boomer, which I found to be a little weird.

"What's the word I'm looking for, Brady?" Boomer asked.

"Uh, sweet mind-blowing awesomeness?"

"That's the one."

"And this is your castle," Mason said, gesturing to the building in front of us. Two guards opened the doors.

"Dude, goosebumps are back," Brady said, holding up his arm.

"No, that's just a rash from the jungle," Boomer said.

"I have a castle. Don't ruin this for me." I rolled my eyes as we went inside.

"Uh, I'm guessing that's the king's throne," Boomer said, looking at the big chair.

"And I'm guessing someone's gonna get stuck in that little beach chair there," Brady said.

They fought for the throne chair, but Boomer won. Brady sat in the beach chair and I sat on the arm of the throne.

"It's good to be king," he said. "Always knew in my heart I was born to be a king."

"Boomer, I've known you my whole life, and not once have I heard you say you were born to be a king," Brady said.

"I said 'in my heart.' Do I need to shout down from my mighty throne so you can hear me?"

"Yo, Boom—Boomer. 9:00." I followed Brady's gaze and saw a girl with brown hair walk in. I kicked Brady's foot and gave him a look.

"Looks like hotties roam free, too," Boomer said. "You know what I'm saying, Mason?"

"That's my daughter Mikayla," Mason said. The boys looked at Mikayla. "Before you meet her, may I suggest a weapons inspection?" He took out his machete. "You're looking at 36 inches of cold, hard steel forged from the fires of Mount—Don't touch my daughter."

"Yeah, he's why I had to go to prom with the zebra," Mikayla said. "It's an honor to meet you, My Kings." She curtseyed. That's when Brady fell through the beach chair.

"Uh, uh, what's up?" Boomer said, standing up from the throne. "I'm Boomer."

"And I'm Brady," my boyfriend said. "You're hot." I kicked Brady in the foot again. Mikayla turned to me.

"I wasn't aware there was a third," she said in confusion.

"Oh, no," I said. "I'm Jess. I'm their best friend and Brady's girlfriend. They wouldn't leave me behind so here I am." She nodded her head as Boomer tried to help Brady out of the beach chair. "And I'm sorry about Brady. He says really stupid things when he's nervous."

"Not nervous," Brady said. He looked at Mikayla. "Will you marry me?" I looked at Brady with a look of hurt, sadness, and jealousy on my face.

We heard metal clanging and saw Mason's machete on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. "Oops. It's just so sharp, sometimes I drop it."

"So are Your Highnesses ready for your tour of the castle?" Mikayla asked.

"Well, mine is, but his is still stuck in that chair," Boomer said.

I sighed and got behind Brady. "Boomer, you pull Brady and I'll pull the chair. On three. One."

"Is that on three or after you say three?" Brady asked.

"Two."

"You know, I'd really like an answer."

"Three." I pulled on the chair while Boomer pulled Brady's arms and we separated the two.

"Ah, much better."

* * *

"And this is your room," Mikayla said as we walked into a bedroom. "It's the highest and safest place in the castle."

"It's beautiful, just like, uh…" Brady started to say about Mikayla before noticing my glare at him, "this pool table. What's it made of?"

"Oh, my dad made it from the bones of boys who asked me out," Mikayla said.

"Did he?"

"Oh, check it out, Brady," Boomer said as his brother walked over to him. They looked at the boy standing next to the telescope. He couldn't be older than my little sister, Michelle. "We have a hobbit. Greetings. Take us to your shire."

"I'm not a hobbit," the boy said. "I'm your cousin."

"Uh, Lanny was next in line to be King, but since you two are here, he's just Lanny—King of, uh, Nothing," Mikayla said.

"Wow," Brady said. "A pool table and a new cousin? You know, you go through life not having a lot of family, thinking to yourself maybe somewhere out there…I have a pool table."

"It's all too much," Boomer said. Then he spoke to the pool table. "Have you been looking for us, too, little buddy?"

"We're home." I shook my head as Brady hugged the pool table.

"Can't believe I've been best friends with these guys since we were five," I muttered to myself.

"And how long have you been dating Brady?" Mikayla asked.

"Six months." She nodded her head.

"Wait, you're dating him?" Lanny asked me, gesturing to Brady. I nodded. "I feel so bad for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yo, Boom, look," Brady said, noticing the portrait of their parents. "It's Mom and Dad."

"They look so important," Boomer noted.

"I bet they'd be proud of us."

"I'll take that bet," Lanny said, putting his arms on their shoulders. "I'm kidding. We're cousins."

"Never stopped me from hating my cousins," I muttered, remembering my cousins from my mom's side. I really didn't like them.

"Here," Mikayla said. "Come see your island." We walked out onto the balcony.

"Whoa," Brady said. "Oh, yo, Boom, look. It's the volcano that we saw from the balloon. Does it work?"

"Well, it's been inactive for years, if that's what you mean," Mikayla said. "It's a sign of how happy the island is. We should really finish our tour. I have a lot to do before your coronation tomorrow."

"What's coronation?" Brady asked as we walked back inside.

"Is that like a buffet or something?" Boomer asked.

"It's when we officially crown you as kings," Mikayla explained.

"But there will be a buffet, right? Some shrimp? Tri-tips? Something?" Boomer asked as we walked out of their room.

* * *

"And finally, the royal vault," Mikayla said as we walked back to the main floor. She put in a code on a key pad and the doors opened up, revealing gold, treasure, and pretty much anything you could think of.

"Whoa," Brady said. "You're— You're gonna tell us the code to this thing, right?"

"Code, schmode," Boomer said, walking to the vault. "Stuff your pockets while the door is open." I rolled my eyes as the boys looked through stuff.

"Oh, sweet," Brady said, holding up a medallion in the shape of a bat. "This will go great with my bat pajamas. That I don't have."

"No!" Mikayla said.

"Okay, okay, I have them. But I cut the footsies off, and now they totally rock."

"I'm sorry, but you can't take that. It's bad muku, which means bad luck. That medallion in the wrong hands could lead to a century of darkness. If you don't mind." Mikayla took the medallion off of Brady. "Our island has some superstitions and quirks. Everything you need to know is in this." She gave Brady this large book. "It's the Great Book. You guys should really read this before the coronation tomorrow morning." Brady heaved the book on the back of the couch. "You two can read, right?"

"Not gonna lie," Brady said. "Pictures help." I sighed, knowing I'll be helping them read this book.

"Please look at it. My father's convinced you are the twin kings who will usher the island into a new golden age."

"And what do you think?" Brady asked her, obviously trying to flirt with her.

"Uh… What, Dad?" Mikayla pretended that Mason called her. "Oh, I'm coming. See you." Then she left, dragging me with her for some reason.

"I'm really sorry about Brady," I apologized to her.

"It's not your fault, but why do you let him do that?"

"Do what?"

"Flirt with other girls when you're around."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm used to the girls at school not showing an interest in him and Boomer."

"Don't worry. I don't like him that way."

I smiled at her. "I know. I could tell by how uncomfortable he made you. So friends?"

She smiled at me. "Friends. And I'm sorry that we don't have a room for you. We really weren't expecting anyone to accompany the kings."

"I get it."

"If you'd like, I have an extra bed in my room. You can stay there until a room's been set up for you near the kings' room."

"Really? That'd be awesome. Thanks, Mikayla."

* * *

The next day was the boys' coronation ceremony. I was actually in a dress, Brady's favorite dress on me. Some old bearded guy was dancing around them and then he drank some water and looked at the guys. Brady went to take the bowl, but the guy spit the water all over them.

"Okay, we kept quiet while you made us smell your feet, but this is just wrong!" Boomer said.

"That should be me drenched in scared spit," Lanny cried from in between Mikayla and me.

"And now for the ceremonial offering," Mason said.

"Wait," Brady said. "Ceremonial offering? We're gonna have to toss one of these little kids in the volcano? Run, little kids, run!"

"No. They're here representing all the children on the island. And in your honor, we've chosen twins like you." The kids held out some sort of stick. "The impapa represents their future. It's now in your hands."

"Thank you," Brady said, taking the impapa. "Oh, all right. So I'm guessing that there's gonna be a piñata later so we can smack it with that?"

Mason took the impapa and the boys got hit the back with giant leaves, like the ones people get fanned with in the movies.

"And now, to get the blessing of the island, you must kiss the belly of Jikikiki."

"Whoa. Dude, I don't know what kind of party you think this is, but I'm not kissing any strange girl's belly," Brady said. "Especially in front of my girlfriend." He looked me up and down, noticing I was in his favorite dress.

"Hey, not so fast," Boomer said. "Let's see what Jikikiki looks like first. Where you at, Kiki? Hey." Boomer pointed at Mikayla.

"No," she said. "That is Jikikiki." She pointed to a statue with ruby in the center of it.

"The ruby in her belly is the heart and soul of the island. If anything ever happened to it, all would be lost," Mason said. "Its magic protects us from bad muku and total annihilation."

"Muku? Annihilation?" Boomer said. "You guys sure do make up a lot of funny words around here!"

"Boomer, annihilation is an actual word," I pointed out.

"Fine!" he said. Then he kissed the ruby. "You better call me, girl. You're up, boy."

"You know what?" Brady said. "I'm feeling kind of flu-y and I'd rather not get your ruby sick." Mason picked him up. "Oh, my. Ooh." Brady kissed the ruby and Mason put him down. I clapped along with the others.

"Long live the Kings!" Mason said as the crowns were placed on Boomer's and Brady's heads.

"Long live the Kings!" everyone said.

"Off with their heads!" Lanny said, turning his head to the side so no one would think it was him. I looked at him. "Who said that?"

"Behold—the King Cruiser," Mason said to the boys, looking at the vehicle in front of them.

"Sweet," Boomer said. "Look, another zebra." He pushed Brady out of the way and got in the driver side.

"Excuse me," Brady said, climbing over Boomer instead of going around. "Pardon me. Watch your face."

"The only one of its kind on the island," Mason explained. "Time to drive into the village and greet your people."

"I don't know about you, bro, but I feel different, like we can do anything," Boomer said.

"Because we can," Brady said. "Dude, we're kings." I think I heard some weird static.

"Do you hear that?"

"Dude, it's a Waka Waka bug. Get us out of here." That's when Boomer drove the car in reverse and hit Jikikiki.

"Oh," Brady said, getting out. "It was, uh—" He turned off the radio. "…just the radio." Two guards pushed the car away.

"See, we wouldn't do anything to harm old Jikikiki," Boomer said. He and Brady patted the belly and the ruby shot out. It fell to the ground and smashed.

Everyone gasped. The volcano became active and the ground started to rumble.

"Run for your life!" Lanny yelled.

I ran inside the castle along with Lanny, Mikayla, and Mason.

* * *

**And that would be chapter one of Jess's Life on Kinkow. Let me know what you think guys.**


	2. Return of the Kings Part 2

**Hello my friends! Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Pair of Kings, but Jess is my own creation and belongs to me.**

* * *

Everyone was now rushing around, packing things up for our upcoming doom.

"Do you mind?" Mikayla yelled at Brady, who was playing his electric guitar that I got him for his birthday. It took me forever to save up for that. Thankfully, he stopped. "Not to be disrespectful, but could you two do something? You are the ones who woke up the volcano."

"Which is why I'm quietly eating my sandwich and waiting for it to go back to sleep," Boomer said.

"I mean, seriously, Mikayla, you think smashing that ruby actually hurt the island's feelings?" Brady asked. That's when the island rumbled.

"That was volcano for 'duh,'" she said. "Didn't you read the book?"

"You see, I didn't want to be this kind of king, but don't we have people for that?"

"Yeah. They were on the first boat outta here."

"Not to mention I was trying to get you two to read the book last night, but you fell asleep on me," I added.

"My father fights mummies and warlords to make this island safe for your return, and you two can't even read a book," Mikayla said.

"Wait," Boomer said. "You guys have mummies and a mountain called Spew? What kind of island is this?"

"And now we have a king named Boomer."

"Uh, he's co-king," Brady said. "Which reminds me, did you guys order my second throne?"

"Yeah, it's coming in Tuesday, three days after we're all dead."

"Okay, so—so Tuesday." I gave him a look.

"Maybe we should just talk to your dad about this," Boomer suggested. "He's level-headed. He'll know what to do."

"I don't know what to do!" Mason said, running up behind Boomer. "Grab some gold and run!" Then he ran off.

"Was that the big bad mummy killer crying?"

"Man, he hasn't cried since we watched _Marley and Me,_" Mikayla said. "Now do you believe me?"

"Hold me," Brady said, walking towards Mikayla, who pushed him back.

"Hold each other. I've got rafts to build." She left.

"I'll go help her," I said, following Mikayla. "In the meantime, do something!"

* * *

"You know how to make rafts?" she asked me as I tied a vine around two logs.

"My dad taught me, my brother, and my sisters how when we went camping. It was almost like a family tradition because his father taught him how."

"Where's your dad now?"

"Still living in Chicago with my mom, my brother, and my little sister. My older sister's at college, studying to be a lawyer."

"That sounds nice."

"Not really. Harley and I don't exactly have the best relationship." I sighed. "We should find Brady and Boomer and get the heck out of here."

"Yeah."

We went back into the castle, but we couldn't find the boys anywhere. We went to their room, but only Lanny was in there.

"Lanny, have you seen the kings?" Mikayla asked him. "We have to leave."

"Last I saw, they ran away screaming to the dark side of the island."

"That doesn't make any sense," I said. "Why would they do that?"

"Oh, lots of reasons. They're cowards, they're losers, they're idiots. I actually made a list if you two want to see it." Then he noticed our faces. "Don't be sad. Once the kings meet their end, the island will be satisfied, and everything will be fine."

"Except for the part where my best friend and my boyfriend will be dead," I said.

"And you'll be king," Mikayla said.

"Mikay-kay, now is not the right time to talk about replacing the kings," Lanny said. I looked at Mikayla when Lanny gave her that nickname. He took the impapa from her hands. "Gather the people in 20 minutes. That will be the right time."

I rolled my eyes at this kid.

* * *

"Everyone!" Lanny said as everyone gathered in the courtyard. "There's no reason to leave. The island will soon have the sacrifice that it needs."

"Lanny's gonna jump in the volcano!" some guy yelled. Everyone cheered.

"No. I just learned that our kings have fled to the dark side. It's only a matter of time before the island takes its revenge on them and they will be no more. But fear not. There is someone immediately available to replace them. Me!" Lanny threw off the blanket that covered him. He was wearing the coronation clothes that Boomer and Brady had on earlier. "King Lanny the Great!" He snapped his fingers and someone placed a crown on his head. "Bow before me. Old guy, come spit on me."

"Should we bow?" Mikayla asked Mason.

"No," he said. "I don't believe our kings would flee. If they're still alive, they're out there being noble and heroic."

Mikayla and I laughed until we saw Mason's face.

"Oh, you're serious," I said. "Look, Mason, I've known Brady and Boomer for years. They're not exactly noble and heroic. But I know they'll come through for their people. In their own special way, but they will. They have big hearts."

Then I noticed everyone but the three of us was bowing.

"I am next in line to be king," Lanny said. "Why aren't you bowing?"

"My knees can't take it," Mason said.

"Neither can my stomach," Mikayla said.

"I prefer standing," I said.

"You're not king yet," Mason said. "Mount Spew is still rumbling, which means the kings—" Mason stopped when he noticed that the volcano stopped rumbling.

"Volcano quiet," the old guy said.

"Hmm," Lanny said. "I guess our kings have made the ultimate sacrifice. Moment of silence." It got quiet for a second. "Moment over. Okay, big guy, show King Lanny some love."

"Long live the King," Mason said, bowing.

Lanny looked at Mikayla. "I'm waiting, Bambi."

"Daddy, how do you feel about Canada?" Mikayla asked Mason.

"Lanny's our king," he said. "We must listen to him."

"Well, he's not my king," I said with my arms crossed.

"Jess."

"Fine," I mumbled as I bowed with Mikayla.

"Vancouver's beautiful," Mason whispered. "We'll sneak out at dawn."

"Drop me off in Chicago?" I whispered to him. He nodded as he and Mikayla fist bumped and we stood up.

"Now, time to take care of a few problem people," Lanny said. "You," he pointed to some guy, "you beat me at checkers when we were 4. A month in the dungeon." The guard took the guy away. "And you, growing faster than me. To the dungeon!" Another guard took another guy away.

Then Lanny just listed of people who he believed should go to the dungeon.

"Dungeon, dungeon, dungeon, moat, dungeon, dungeon, dungeon, tar pit. And now for the people I don't like."

"Yo, Lanny, what's going on?" I heard Boomer ask. Wait—Boomer?

"Who dares address me without saying King?" Then he saw Brady and Boomer walk through the gates. "You guys are alive?" I smiled. "I mean, the kings are alive!" The people cheered.

"People of Kinkow, you're safe," Brady said. "My brother and I have found the sacred sister ruby." More cheering.

"And, as much as we loved being your kings for half a day, we know we messed up," Boomer said.

"So, you know, if you guys want to give us the boot, we'd understand." Brady held out the ruby to Mason, who took it.

"All right! A show of hands!" Lanny said happily. Obviously no one raised their hand.

"Boomer, Brady, you may not be what we expected, but you were born to be kings," Mason said. "Obviously, you're brave, and anyone willing to sacrifice their birthright for the good of the kingdom is already a great leader."

"Thanks, Mason," Boomer said. "You may feel like that, but what about them?" He gestured to the villagers.

The old guy stood up. "Long live the Kings!"

"Long live the Kings!" the rest cheered.

"I, uh, I guess they want us," Brady said as Mason placed the crown on his head and Mikayla put the other crown on Boomer's. "King Boomer."

"I guess so, King Brady." They held up a scepter together and we cheered for them.

"To the beach for the coronation party," Mason announced.

"Nice job, Your Majesties," Mikayla said. "I have to confess, a part of me thought you ran off."

"Please," Boomer said. "Us run? You make it a slow jog at best."

"So, the second ruby," I said. "How'd you find it?"

"Piece of cake," Brady said. "We controlled the Tarantula people with, uh—" Brady touched his shirt and then looked down it. "…uh, with, uh—wit these bad boys—boom, boom, pow." He held up his arms, like he was showing off his muscles.

"Well, those might have scared off the Tarantula People, but there are a lot of evil creatures on the dark side, even mummies," Mikayla said.

"Hmm?"

"I need to teach you two how to fight."

"Ain't that cute?" Boomer said. Mikayla untied her skirt to show the two machetes she hid underneath it. Then she did a few moves.

"Pull!" she said and a guard threw two pineapples. Mikayla threw her machetes straight through the pineapples and into the wall. She turned to us. "Dinner's on the beach." Then she left with me following her.

"You mind teaching me that?" I asked.

"Sure. It'll be fun. Do you know anything about fighting?"

"I took karate since I was eight and gymnastics since I was three. Combining the two, I'm pretty hard to beat. But it wouldn't hurt learning some new techniques."

"All right. So how does it feel to be the girlfriend to a king?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't have a clue. I haven't really been spending a lot of time with said king."

"Well, here's your chance." I looked to where she was pointing and saw Brady and Boomer coming onto the beach with Mason. I excused myself and walked over to the boys.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, JJ," Boomer said, using his nickname for me since my full name was Jessica Joanna Donavan.

"I'm really glad you two are okay. I never doubted that you were dead."

"Thanks, Jessie," Brady said.

"Oh, I see where this is going," Boomer said before walking off. I giggled and looked at Brady, who was smiling.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's nothing."

"Come on, Brady, tell me."

"I just never heard you giggle before. You're actually acting like a girl."

"I am a girl."

"Yes, which is a quality I value the most, but you never really giggle or wear dresses like the one I saw you in during the coronation ceremony."

I shrugged. "I guess I'm changing a little. Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head. "No, but don't change too much. I like you the way you are."

I smiled and put my arms around his neck. "And I like you the way you are, so don't let this king thing change that."

"Trust me. I'm still gonna be the same Brady you know and love."

"Good." I gave him a kiss and started to pull away, but Brady put his hand behind me head and connected our lips again.

* * *

**NO POV**

"Those two are really cute together," Mikayla said, looking at Jess and Brady.

"I've predicted that those two are going to get married someday," Boomer said.

"What was that for?" Jess asked when she and Brady pulled away.

"A way of saying I'm sorry for flirting with Mikayla," he said.

"You know I forgive you."

"Yeah, but I could see the hurt on your face and you know I'll do it again."

"I know, but I'll still forgive you, Brady. Always." He smiled at her and was about to kiss her again, but they were interrupted.

"Are you two done yet?" Boomer called out to them.

"We are now," Brady called back. "Thanks, Boomer."

Jess laughed and led her boyfriend to their friends.

* * *

"So you think we should be worried about losing the bat medallion?" Brady asked Boomer later on that night.

"Nope. We'll check the island's lost and found tomorrow."

"See? That's king thinking right there. I like that. All right, 8 ball, corner pocket." Brady was about to shoot, but stopped. "Wait." He shook his leg and a spider fell out. "Well, I hope you found what you were looking for." Brady hit the queue ball and it hit the 8 ball, knocking it into the corner pocket.

"Another game?"

"You know what, man? It's kinda late. It's past our bedtime." They laughed. "No, seriously. We played, like, a hundred games. I'm kind of tired."

"Well, if you win, I'll let you sit on the throne."

"Rack 'em." They clicked glasses and started a new game.

Down in the courtyard, Jess sat with Mikayla, looking up at Lanny's window where he was talking to his fish.

"What is it with Lanny and that fish?" Mikayla asked as Mason put the ruby in Jikikiki's belly.

"If today has taught us anything, we'll never understand royalty," Mason said. Jess nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, but you were right about the kings, daddy. They found the second ruby. Maybe they will be great leaders."

"I can't believe you ever doubted me." He sat down next to Mikayla. "A new era has begun for Kinkow. An era of greatness."

Jess got up from her place on the floor and stretched. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Jess," Mikayla said.

"Night."

Jess went inside the castle and decided to stop by the boys' room before going to bed.

"Hey, boys," she said.

"Hey, Jess," they said.

"What're you doing here?" Boomer asked.

"I decided to come say goodnight before going to bed," Jess said.

"Night, Jessie," Brady said. He gave her a kiss.

"Night, Brady."

"Do I get a kiss goodnight, too?" Boomer asked with a pout.

"Of course." She went over to him and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Boomer.

"Night, Jess."

She smiled and left the bedroom to turn in for the night.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 2. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I will try to have chapter 3 a little longer. Let me know what you guys think because, really, besides my love for writing, I look forward to the comments the most.**


End file.
